A Year with You
by iKazzy
Summary: Baaad title. xD; Any suggestions? So I absolutely have no idea what to write as a summary. I’ll say this is a ‘Response to Bhavana331's 525,600 Minutes of Channy’ and follows a year in the life of Channy. Starts off kinda OOC but I'll break that habit.


**Response to Bhavana331's 525,600 Minutes of Channy**

…**Been a whole year since I wrote a fanfic. D8 Meh, writing is not really my passion however I enjoy it and would like to do more of it. I don't really get to do much writing in school anymore and I love SWAC. So I figured I'd give it a shot.**

**You'll probably notice how serious it seems….Gonna try to break that habit. That's what happens when you write nothing but essays in English. No creative writing. At all. Then they throw fiction at you during a test.**

**Things'll get better as the story progresses. I'm just watching my pacing with this. So don't expect some passionate Channy moment within the first line. xD;**

------

Summer

"Being an actress sucks! We're stuck in school while all the normal kids are out having fun."

Sonny Munroe rolled her eyes at her cast mate's complaint. Of all the things to overreact over, Tawni had to choose something like an extra week of school. "You get fame, fortune, cute guys, fans, a job doing what you love and less hours in school a year than kids normally do but you can't handle a few more, enough to say being an actress sucks? Ironic."

A blank look crossed the blonde's features. "What does iron have to do with anything?"

Nico and Grady's muffled laughter could be heard from the back of the small classroom at their friends clueless comment. Portlyn shared the same confusion as Tawni. Sonny ignored everyone, trying to get though her work as quickly as possible. Trying to earn the same right as the child genius Zora - to have the last week off and focus on the show. Could she catch up to her IQ level in a day? Probably not if she thought that was possible.

Another blonde was seated next to Sonny, he was another cast member of Mackenzie Falls whose fellow actors were (unfortunately for him) old enough to leave school and didn't have to endure this torture. Who needs school when you're the best actor of your generation? He often asks himself this question. Well, the only other teen at The Falls was Portlyn, and frankly, Chad Dylan Cooper was sick of her pestering him.

He knew the dark-haired girl had been furiously trying to get his attention without attracting the unwanted attention of the strict Ms. Bitterman for at least ten minutes now. Chad ignored the scrunched up notes bouncing of his back - he could yell at Portlyn for those later.

For now he focused on the other brunette next to him. She was so out of character lately. It was unlike Sonny to be so blunt towards Tawni since the two had gotten closer lately. He studied her face, turning his head slightly to get a better view but not so much that she'd notice. She was no longer doing any work. Her eyebrows were pulled together in…Concentration? Or maybe frustration? And she seemed to be deep in thought. Occasionally a frown would tug at the corners of her lips. Something had to be bothering her, Chad would have to nag it out of her later.

"Class dismissed. Hurry up and leave." Barked Ms. Bitterman, breaking the silence.

Sonny hadn't heard her, and didn't notice it was time to get ready until Chad waved a palm in front of her face. She jumped, he laughed, she glared, he imitated, she tried shunning him, he knew she wouldn't last 5 minutes and turned to pack his bag to pass the time.

Everyone began filing out, and Chad misjudged how quickly Sonny would pack up and rush out of the classroom. 'Sheesh, school's not that bad', he thought. He'd catch up with her later.

--------

Sonny buried her face into her pillow. The news had been suddenly delivered to her that morning - Her father was ill and in hospital with no one to be there for him besides his daughter and ex-wife. Even though they had divorced years ago, her Connie still cared for the man and knew she had to be there to help him get through this. She would be back in Wisconsin shortly after Sonny's vacation started, and Sonny wouldn't be going with her. Her mom wanted her to have a happy Summer, reassuring her that her dad would be okay but still not telling her what was wrong. Dismissing it as nothing to worry about.

Sonny knew her mother meant to protect her and also knew she would be too worried to tolerate her daughter pestering her for the full story, but the unknown scares a person. And not knowing was stressing Sonny out.

Tawni had left an hour ago, and Sonny knew the boys wouldn't bother her. She didn't hear Zora in the vents either. So, she let the tears she had been fighting back in class fall. Rubbing her eyes every minute or so, even though it made them sore. She didn't sob, she was normally a strong person. But she was also normally a happy one, a sunny one. And stress didn't go well with her.

After ten minutes, she closed her eyes. Knowing stress tires a person out, the girl curled up on her side on the couch and tried to go to sleep. Her senses were less alert, and she didn't hear the steps echoing through the corridors outside her dressing room, or the teen standing in the dressing room doorway.

"Sleeping, Sonny? Didn't know you were so lazy."

That got her attention. She snapped her eyes open but remembered the swollen state they would be in. That three-named jerk was the last person she wanted to know she had been crying. Sonny lay on her stomach and buried her face into her pillow before emitting a muffled noise which sounded like "Go away."

Of course, Chad took it as an invite to come in and annoy her.

"Tsk tsk, Sonny. That's a bad way to treat your guest." He said before closing the door then approaching the couch, trying to find the best way to annoy her. Sit on her? …No, he almost suffocated her last time. Pull the pillow out? Too easy. Pick her up? No. Tempting as it was, the last time he did that she hit him so hard his chest turned black and blue. He knew she'd liked it though. No one dislikes being close to Chad Dylan Cooper.

A plan formed in what he considered to be his brilliant, genius mind. And he tiptoed round to the back of the couch. Chad braced himself, then quickly tipped the couch. Making Sonny fall off the couch with a short yet surprised scream, roll across the room, take about 5 minutes to recover from the shock of what just happened. Stand up, brush herself off, and give Chad the scariest death glare he'd ever seen.

Or the saddest.

It didn't take Chad long to notice her eyes were red and tear-stained, like the rest of her face, and it didn't take much longer for Sonny to remember either. She looked down and tried to rush past him to the door, but Chad caught her by the arm.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

He was answered by silence.

"If it's because I made you fall of the couch then, uh, sorry - But I didn't know it would hurt and I-"

"It's not that, Chad."

He winced inwardly at the way the girl's voice croaked. She shut her eyes tightly and he knew it had to be something else.

Hollywood's Bad Boy decided this was one of those times where he had to be a good friend, and loosened the grip on Sonny's arm. Instead wrapping one around her shoulder and guiding her back to the couch. He sat down and risked sitting Sonny on his lap, then pulled her closer to him. Her head was pressed against part of his shoulder and chest, and one of his arms supported her back while the other was wrapped around her waist. He noticed her eyes were still closed.

The normally happy and energetic girl was fighting back tears, but for some reason she felt safe near Chad and she felt secure enough to, as they say, 'let it all out'. She began explaining what was wrong - about her father's illness though she had not seen him in years. How she couldn't be there to support him but her mom would be leaving her alone in the Summer to go back to Wisconsin.

And how that scared her. She had never lived alone for more than a few days. Her mom said she'd have a friend check up on Sonny and Sonny had her number - It turned out to be Zora's mom. They'd met while visiting their kids on set. Sonny felt better about that, but still, it would be so lonely.

Chad was deep in thought. He didn't like the idea of Sonny staying home alone either. What if something happened to her? What if she tripped and hit her head? What if the place caught on fire? Also he had once knocked down the door easily. What was stopping a burglar, or a kidnapper, or something worse?

"You know…" he began once he was sure she'd calmed down. "I live by myself - my parents are always away on some exotic island. And you're too clumsy and defenseless to stay home alone. You'd probably be in a coma before the Summer ended. So..."

The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at the teen who still had his arms around her. Those eyes were still red, but she looked amused. "Chad Dylan Cooper, are you - a teenaged boy - inviting a 'defenseless girl' to stay at your house for the Summer?" She smirked when he started to get nervous.

"Well, yeah but not like that. My beach houses are huge and have too many bedrooms to count. You could have half the house to yourself if you want."

Her eyes widened. "Beach _houses? _I don't even have one!"

"But Sonny, you forget I'm the-"

"The greatest actor of our generation. I know. At least I know you think that."

"I don't think, I know."

"You think."

"I know."

"You think."

"I know."

"Think!"

"Know."

"Fine!" She knew she'd lost and turned to their usual bickering.

"Fine." He smiled at their game.

"Good!"

"Good!""So are we good?"

"…No." Chad remembered his earlier offer. She still hadn't told him what she was doing that Summer. "Are you going to stay with me or not?"

Sonny bit her lip and thought about it. It would seem suspicious. Hollywoods Good Girl staying with Hollywood's Puppy Shover for a whole Summer. But she'd learned to ignore the press months ago. And if she and Chad argued so much to the point where they were ready to kill each other she could always ask to stay with Tawni. "Fine…"

Chad suddenly felt really excited. He didn't know why he felt that way though, and was unsure of his feelings for Sonny lately. 'Maybe I'll know how I feel after this Summer', he thought. "So, I'll text you later when I remember the locations of my beach houses. You can just pick one. Remember to be packed in time for Friday."

Sonny smiled, "Sure thing. And Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

---

**There it is. First fictional writing I've done in a year. Except for an English mock prelim.**

**Sorry if it's kinda OOC. I'll try to fix that. Oh and I wrote "6) Fireworks" last night at my Grans. I'm so tempted to post that but I have another 4 chapters to write first. XD**

**I work quickly. This took about 20 minutes. (By the way, I got in trouble in Computing yesterday for typing too fats LOL. The teacher thought I was just hitting the keyboard.) I could have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow, depends though because I have some art commissions to work on.**


End file.
